


The Dragon, The Maiden, and The Magic Key

by greenieboy



Series: Holo-dates [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Holodecks/Holosuites, Knight AU, holoadventure, holodate, it's fantasy babeyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenieboy/pseuds/greenieboy
Summary: "The dragon, that vile creature, was just past that entrance. The knight swallowed, feeling a lump form in her throat. While Beverly knew she was afraid, she also knew there was no turning back now.“Sir? Are you ready to embark?” Asked Sir Soong, removing his own helmet, his yellow eyes watching her calmly. She was jealous of his level head.She inhaled. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”"Two knights are tasked with rescuing a fair maiden from the claws of a wretched dragon.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Deanna Troi, Data/Geordi La Forge
Series: Holo-dates [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859728
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The Dragon, The Maiden, and The Magic Key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morewinepls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morewinepls/gifts).



> ahhhh i know it's been a GRIP since i published anything but i was inspired and had to write this. it's ur everyday knight au.. or is it? anyway, sorta beta'd by harls :33 enjoy

“Onward, Hengeron!” Beverly exclaimed, knocking her heel into the side of her horse. A resounding neigh echoed through the Dark Forest as her horse quickened its gallop, drawing her closer to the clearing. She turned her head to her friend, calling out, “The dragon’s lair should be just ahead!”

“Understood.” Came the monotone reply of Sir Soong as he hasted to hurry up his own steed.

Beverly returned her gaze to the horizon, scanning for the glimpse of light that would divulge the greedy dragon’s lair. They had been riding for what felt like ages, but Beverly would have rather died than abandon the fair maiden trapped in the beast’s den. She pressed on, whipping her horse’s reins and urging it on. Her metal armor clanked and clang with every jostle, making it the second loudest noise the knight could hear - aside from her own heartbeat. Squinting, she caught a glimmer of light shining just beyond the trees. Beverly held her breath. Was this it? Her mighty steed broke through the gnarled, twisted branches of the Dark Forest into a green glade.

Beverly slowed the creature to a halt, eyes wide as she gazed upon the stoney entrance to the dragon’s lair. She glanced to her companion as he too halted before the spectacle. Not many had ever made it through the Dark Forest in the time that Beverly and her aid had. But not many had horses blessed by the King himself, either. Beverly dismounted, pulling her helmet off for a brief second as she took in the sight. This was the beast’s den. The dragon, that vile creature, was just past that entrance. The knight swallowed, feeling a lump form in her throat. While Beverly knew she was afraid, she also knew there was no turning back now.

“Sir? Are you ready to embark?” Asked Sir Soong, removing his own helmet, his yellow eyes watching her calmly. She was jealous of his level head.

She inhaled. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” He nodded, putting his helmet on once more and drawing his sword. Beverly did the same, watching the weapon glint in the light of the sun before entering the cave.

It was dark, and dank, and smelled of putrid rot. Beverly resisted holding her breath, knowing it would make her too light headed to fight. She exhaled, following the soft light that beckoned them through the cavern. Her companion followed behind her, covering her back in case of any surprise encounters. They were ready for anything. Or, almost anything.

The soft light began to grow brighter, and brighter, and brighter, until finally Beverly and Sir Soong stood in what must have been the dragon’s treasure room. Walls lined with golden trinkets, doubloons, coins, crowns, jewelry, some piles almost touching the ceiling. Beverly stared, mouth agape at all this treasure. But her eyes scanned the room for one thing - or rather person.

_ “SIR HOWARD, WATCH OUT! _ ”

A cry came from across the room. Beverly turned in time to see the merciless dragon bounding toward her with smoke and flame escaping its wretched maw. She ducked to the side just in time, watching from the corner of her eye as the dragon barely brushed past her. She gulped, feeling sweat begin to form on the back of her head. Gripping her sword with a heroic strength, she twisted and swung, forcing it through the resistance of the dragon’s scales. The dragon cried out, a bellowing screech that echoed off the walls and shook the entire chamber. Hot, burning dragon’s blood dripped onto her hands, causing Beverly to jerk and drop her sword.

“Sir Soong, now!” She shouted, hissing at the pain. The knight met her eyes and nodded. Barreling at the dragon with his sword in the air. Sir Soong yelled a mighty yell, drawing the dragon’s attention from Beverly. It charged at him, eyes narrow. Beverly took her chance to cross the chamber to the maiden trapped in a crystal orb. Pressing her hands against the cool crystal, she scrutinized the beautiful cage. “How do I get you out of this?” She asked, somewhat helpless.

The dark-haired maiden pointed. “You need the magic key!” She said, as Beverly’s gaze followed her finger all the way to the golden key dangling from the dragon’s long neck. But the dragon was still fighting Sir Soong, and it didn’t seem like there would be a victor anytime soon. Beverly shook her head, looking along the floor until her eyes came across a golden axe.

“Screw the key! I’m breaking you out!” She rose the axe above her head, bringing it down with all of her strength. A resounding crack bounced off the treasure lined walls, followed by a gut-wrenching screech from the dragon. Beverly turned around to see the dragon bat Sir Soong away, his body hitting the treasure with a solid thud, before once more it bound for her, only this time with more fury and fire than Beverly had ever seen. In fear, she dropped the axe and ran, rushing across the mounds of gold away from the monster. It pursued, enraged beyond heavenly belief.

With one misstep on a gold coin, Beverly fell down onto the ground, the air knocked from her chest. She glanced behind herself, her heartbeat pounding in her ears as the dragon continued its hunt for her. She found the strength to turn over, scurrying backwards as she struggled to think of a plan. She was not losing this adventure to G-

_ “Sir Howard, the sword! Behind you!” _

Beverly whipped her head around, seeing a golden sword stuck blade down in a pile of coins. She scrambled to her feet, making a daring dart across the chamber once more toward the weapon. The dragon was drawing nearer, its hot breath only inches from Beverly’s hide. She lunged, hands wrapping around the hilt of the sword as the dragon knocked her off her feet. It hovered above her for a split second before diving, and on instinct, Beverly drove the sword up, listening to the hiss as it plunged into the dragon’s heart. She opened her eyes as the beast fell to the ground, dead. Without a second glance, she snatched the key from round its neck and crossed the chamber to the maiden. She pulled off her helmet, allowing her long red hair to flow down her back as she approached. With a swift and confident action, Beverly unlocked the crystal orb which kept her maiden’ prisoner.

“Oh, my hero,” purred the woman, staring at Beverly under full, batting eyelash. “You’ve saved me from the-”

_ “Owwwwwwww..” _

They both gazed to the dragon on the ground. It made no further noises. The maiden cleared her throat. “As I was saying,” she mumbled. “You have saved me from the viscous-”

_ “Oh good grief..” _

Deanna rolled her eyes, grunting. “Geordi, are you going to let me finish my monologue, or what?”

“Cut me some slack, Deanna. I just got stabbed over here,” Geordi groaned, coughing. “Computer, delete glamour.” The dragon visage disappeared, leaving Geordi on the floor in his princely costume.

“Are you alright?” Asked Beverly, as she and Deanna approached him. “Do you need to go to sickbay?”

Geordi sat up, shaking his head. “I think I’m alright. Aside from a bruised ego,” he muttered, wrists resting on his knees. “You put up a good fight there, doc.” Beverly blushed, waving her hand.

“You couldn’t have waited until after the magical kiss to have this conversation?” Deanna quipped, her arm around Beverly’s waist. “You didn’t let Data release you from the dragon’s curse.”

“Counselor Troi is correct,” said Data, as he approached the group, taking off his helmet. “I was very much looking forward to  _ our _ magical kiss, Geordi.”

“We can take it from the crystal orb release, if everyone wants?” Beverly offered.

Geordi shrugged. “Sure, why n-”

“Commander Data? Captain Picard would like to see you in his ready room,” came Will Riker’s voice.

“Acknowledged,” Data replied, dropping his helmet. “Goodbye, everyone. Goodbye, Geordi.” He bent, kissing Geordi on the cheek before turning on his heel. “Computer, delete costume.” Within his walk from the middle of the holodeck to the exits, his knight’s armor had disappeared, revealing his Starfleet uniform underneath.

“I guess I better get going as well,” Geordi said, rising to his feet. “I’ll see you two around. Thanks for the holo-adventure, Beverly.”

“Any time,” replied the doctor, waving to the engineer as he too left the holodeck. She leaned down after he’d gone, whispering in Deanna’s ear, “Any idea what we should do, now that we’ve got the holodeck to ourselves?”

Deanna smirks, her hands traveling to Beverly’s ass. “I can think of a few things.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed and find me on tumblr @ stonktrek


End file.
